When I Come Around
by ravenrules23
Summary: An older Shuichi looking back on his dramatic relationship with the famous Eiri Yuki. Note: This isn’t following the plot word by word, so some things might be different from the actual mangaanime! Shuichi and Eiri. R&R please!
1. Track 1

**When I Come Around**

**a Gravitation Fic by ravenrules23

* * *

**

**Summary: **An older Shuichi looking back on his dramatic relationship with the famous Eiri Yuki. Note: This isn't following the plot word by word, so some things might be different from the actual manga/anime! Shuichi and Eiri. R&R please!

* * *

**Track One**

Love.

One word, a gazillion different meanings. Before I had actually experienced it, I thought love was that goofy, overused theme in those endless romantic movies. Hiro is a madman for those movies and he always drags me to them, so I know firsthand! But I guess that's what everyone thinks about love, at least until they actually fall into it.

One guy changed my meaning of love.

He went by Eiri Yuki. A famous writer, known for his sappy romantic books read by fangirls everywhere. Despite all the girls around him, he acted as if he did not care about any of them. Except for his sister, of course.

Anyways, I did not even know this guy or his writing before I saw him that night. It almost felt like I was meant to meet him. The way he walked and looked, he almost instantly caught my eye the second I saw him. What came after, was even more remarkable.

Back then me and my good friend Hiro were trying to start a band. Since we weren't really having any luck, we properly titled our band "Bad Luck." We got a manager, Sakano (a real interesting guy, I'll tell you that), a keyboard player (Suguru) and were on our way to releasing a first single.

However, you see, none of us were experts in the lyric writing world. I kept trying as hard as possible to write some, and once I wrote them they somehow disappeared! I had no idea who took them, but I hoped that they were in the right hands.

Imagine who found them.

That is probably the only reason why Eiri came up to me anyways. What would he find interesting in an 18-year-old goofy and immature boy trying to make his way to stardom? I do not know, but he certainly set me straight. Right from the beginning. He told me it was crap and that it was the worst lyrics he had ever read.

A stranger telling me I suck already?

I was certainly alarmed by this. If a stranger thought the lyrics stunk, imagine what the world would think, let alone my fellow band members?

Eiri pushed the paper to my chest and then walked away soon after. I was left shocked, somewhat hurt, embarrassed and mostly upset! I wanted to strangle that crude man!

In midst of all this, I actually felt somewhat attracted to him. No one had ever treated me like that before, never so harshly, so I really wanted to know more about him. See him again, prove to him that I could write a much better song.

The next day, I found myself at a café with Hiro. By then I had told him absolutely EVERYTHING about my encounter with Mr. Evil-Crude-Stranger. Hiro seemed to not think anything about it, he just kinda blew it off his shoulder. And this guy was supposed to be my best friend?

After more discussion, Hiro advised me to just let it go. Forget what that jerk said, and more on with the song. I should of, but something told me that I found that guy for a reason. My song found him for a reason.

You're gonna laugh when you hear about the next time I saw Eiri. It was mid-day, and I was casually walking down the street. It was raining, and I wasn't in the best of moods. Until I heard a loud, souped up black car zoom down the street. In the driver's seat appeared a tall and blond guy with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

This was my chance. It was him!

Some would say that I was extremely stupid when I ran out into the road and made Eiri stop. But, how else was I going to catch his attention? I couldn't think of any other way at the time. A very angry Eiri got out of the car and started yelling at me about his car and how if I wanted to kill myself, do it with another person's car.

His harsh tone somehow comforted me a little. At least he was talking to me.

As I look back, I realize how stupid that whole incident was. But hey, what is a guy to do when he desperately wants someone's attention?

A few days later, me and the band were discussing my lyrics and how they thought they were pretty good. Everyone, even the clueless Sakano, knew about Eiri and what he said. I didn't know his name then and was describing him as best as I could to Hiro and Suguru.

It just happened that his face appeared on the TV behind us!

Crazy chance, eh? I wanted to scream in delight when I saw his face, and quickly pointed him out to everyone. They seemed to instantly recognize him, and Hiro said his name was Eiri Yuki. He was having a interview with this reporter on a regular day time show, talking about his latest masterpiece. When he answered, it was in short and brief sentences.

I could not believe this guy was a WRITER! No wonder why he was so harsh on me! Hiro and Suguru's jaws dropped when they finally realized that it was Eiri who had criticized me, him who I could not keep my mouth shut about.

"But…I thought you were straight." Hiro had asked me, a few moments later. I couldn't believe how he instantly thought that my rage and confusion were feelings of love and attraction. I was NOT attracted to this Eiri Yuki dude!

I could not convince Hiro otherwise.

"Take it from someone who knows, Shuichi. When you have feelings for someone, you cannot hide them. No matter how hard you try." Hiro advised me.

I really had no idea what Hiro was talking about at the time, but now that I think about it, he makes perfect sense. You do not even have to be thinking about what you are doing. When you are in love, it shows.

"But he's a guy! I'm straight Hiro!" I defended.

Hiro just rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair.

"Shuichi…does it matter? When you're in love, you're in LOVE. Don't deny it. Just go for it." he responded.

With Hiro's words in my head, I somehow managed to find Eiri's house. It was a nice, predictably big home, with sleek modern design and cutting edge technology. I found Eiri outside, smoking a cigarette as he always seemed to be doing.

Once he saw me, he instantly came up to me and started insulting me, of course. By now I had formed a shield against his harsh remarks, a weak shield but a shield nonetheless. I defended myself as best as I could and shoved a CD onto his chest.

"Here's the song. I re-wrote it and it's much better, let's see how much it sucks now!" I exclaimed. Eiri laughed a little and took the CD.

"You know, you're pretty cute for being a snotty brat." he replied. For once, an actual complement! I smiled at the thought.

"But you're still a brat. And this CD probably blows." he quickly covered.

That is the thing about Eiri. The moment he shows some sort of actual feeling, he quickly tries to cover it up and make it appear that nothing happened. I learned that about him very soon in our relationship.

A couple of moments later, Eiri let me inside his house and I looked around very eagerly. Everything looked so new, so untouched. It felt like a furniture showcase in Eiri's house.

I was just getting used to the fabulous décor when a young woman appeared. Instantly I assumed she was Eiri's girlfriend, because she happened to be very attractive.

"Eiri…is this a friend? Or some fan you dragged into the house?" she asked.

Yeah. She was his girlfriend.

"A friend. Why is it such a big deal, Mika?" he responded in his usual tone.

"Because, he's young. And dressed oddly." she replied, forming a hole into my face with her eyes.

"Well, that's what I find attractive about him. I don't criticize who you date." he replied, walking over and tightly hugging me, suggesting that we were dating. The embrace left me very confused.

"Whatever." Mika replied. She sighed and continued walking down the hall.

And now I made his girlfriend upset…yeah I was doing just great. It did not even cross my mind that Mika just might be his sister and not his girlfriend. Eiri laughed once I asked him.

"You thought she was my girlfriend? She's my sister." he replied.

"But it looked like…" I started.

"You presumed that for yourself. Plus, she's way too cold for me. I need someone energetic and cute." Eiri commented, eyeing me as he spoke. I felt a strange rush overcome me.

"Before I forget, I want to mention that my band has a performance coming up. We're performing our new single, the one you bashed." I said.

"Ah, the mushy love song. I guess I'll make an appearance, save your self-esteem." Eiri replied hesitantly, almost as if he did not want to say it.

"Well, if you think my song's that bad you shouldn't come!" I angrily replied, not noticing how close Eiri was to me.

I did not know what to say, feeling pressured by the position we were in. He had me leant against a wall, facing him. We were almost too close for comfort.

I guess you know what happened after that. My first real kiss. It was not as passionate or as heavenly as I imagined it, but it was not too bad. Especially since it was with Eiri.

* * *

**Track One End….**

**So, what do you think? Let me know by submitting a lovely review! Thanks!**

**-ravvie.**


	2. Track 2

**When I Come Around  
Track 2**

**Author's Note: **Wow, 3 reviews...I am on my way! Thanks everyone who reviewed and to everyone who read. I hope you enjoy Track 2. Also, before I forget, there will be 13 chapters to this story, simply because there are 13 episodes in the series (which is major love!)

After that awkward first kiss between us, neither of us knew what to say. I was horribly embarrassed, because I had no idea that it was coming. Eiri, I donít know what he was thinking, to be honest I never know what heís thinking. It was just very sudden.

"Are you coming?" I randomly asked. I was trying to break up the awkward moment.

"Just go." he replied. This answer didn not exactly satisfy me, nor did it really answer my question, so I asked him again. I did not get anything.

My head was filled with so much things, I did not know what I was doing. I could barely walk after that kiss! Was I straight? Was I gay? And did I really have feelings for a guy who was so mean to me? The guy who just randomly kissed me?

Whatever it was, I knew that I had no idea of any of it.

I did not see Eiri for a couple of days. I needed some space, some clarity to cleanse my mind. And I had Bad Luck's first performance to think about.

Get this, our first performance was at a Ask! concert. Ask, the band that threatened to completely destroy us, and we were opening for them! A odd happening, but a true one. It was especially stressful on us because no one knew who we were and they didnít care. They wanted to see Ask, that was all.

So once we got on stage, in front of all those huge Ask! fans' completely clammed up.

Usually I have the confidence of a million raging bulls, but when faced with a situation like this...I felt trapped. We got booed, of course. I could see the sweat dripping off of Hiro's face. It felt like our future was going way downhill...until he appeared.

Ryuichi Sakuma. The former singer of Nittle Grasper, my idol since age 12. I adored his confidence and how he could belt out any note and get it just right. Nittle Grasper had to be my favorite band ever. Seeing this, I was devastated when the band broke up, as was the whole of Japan. I mean, why would such a good band just break up like that? Did they have issues, relationship problems? It frustrated me more than you can imagine! Since then, I have been dying to meet Ryuichi and ask him just why Nittle Grasper ended.

Although we were on stage in front of thousands, that was my chance.

Ryuichi hopped right onto the stage and shook my hand, instantly shocking the crap out of me. He eyed me down and gave me one of those cute smiles Nittle Grasper fans came to adore, just like in some of my dreams.

"So, you are Shuichi, right?" 

RYUICHI SAKUMA KNEW MY NAME! I wanted to jump up and down ecstatically, but I had to restrain myself. After all, I was in the presence of a former rock star.

"Let me help you out there." he said. And the second his mouth closed, Hiro and Suguru started to play. This was my time, my time to prove Bad Luck deserved to be on that stage.

So I sang, pretty good if you asked me. With Ryuichi Sakuma by your side, who could not not sing wonderfully? I gave the best performance I could and hoped the audience enjoyed it as much as I did performing it.

The Ask! fans ended up giving us some decent applause, obviously stating that they enjoyed it. Our record company's owner, Tohma, said he did not like it however. It was odd for Tohma to say that, because he was the one who signed us even when we had not written a song.

But hey, people change...

Throughout the whole night, I was wondering where Eiri was. I doubted that he would come, after that kiss. It would be a little awkward. In a way, it kind of hurt me, thinking that Eiri would not come to my show. I know that he was not exactly the caring or committed type, but what was the big problem with coming to see our one dinky performance?

The next day, I felt inspired to write 2 more songs. I do not know what is was, maybe something in the air? Odd that both of the songs were about forbidden, strange love.

Eiri graced me with his presence a couple of hours later. Actually, I went to his house, in a odd attempt to break the ice. The feelings I were feeling inside were not sitting well with me. I wanted it to stop, and I thought going over his house would help.

Yeah, it definitely helped.

Half of the time with Eiri was spent talking, usually Eiri insulting me and me defending or just looking at him like a idiot. The other half was spent kissing, strangly enough. We pressed our lips together like there was no tomorrow! It was like a drug that I could not get enough of, vodka that I could not stop drinking. Kissing seemed to be our favorite activity.

Of course, it turns out that Eiri didn not come to the show. He said he had better things to do, better people to go see. It was a typical Eiri move, so I let it slide off my shoulders. For a couple of minutes until I realized just how hurtful it was!

We fought about this too, if you had not figured that out. Eiri claimed he knew the song sucked already, I claimed that it hurt that Eiri didnít care enough to make a appearance at my first show. After a couple of kisses both of us forgot about it.

Before I forget, I should mention my wonderful encounter with Mika, Eiri's older sister. It was a day or so after that night of our first kiss, the night I presumed that Mika was Eiri's girlfriend. She came up to me almost shockingly and pulled me aside quickly. I expected something bad.

"So, you are the one Eiri brought home. I have been meaning to talk to you." she said. She offered me a seat and brewed me a cup of coffee.

Once both of us were seated, Mika looked at me again. "Are you gay? Because Eiri's not, you know."

"I'm straight. I guess Eiri and I just happened." I replied. She lifted an eyebrow and took a sip of her coffee, thinking about what I just said.

"Well, if you are going to be with him, promise me one thing. Teach him some values. He has been a little cold ever since the accident happened." Mika said.

"What accident?" I asked, realizing that there was a possible story here.

"Well...Eiri would kill me for telling you this...but only a few years ago, Eiri had a tutor. He was not too good in math, and Mother figured a tutor would bring his grade up. His tutor was much older than him, at least 4 years. I always foung him suspicious but I never said anything. Anyways, Eiri and the tutor formed a close bond. They were unseparatable. So unseperatable, that the tutor tried to rape Eiri. I guess he was gay. Eiri felt very threatened and knew he had to do something, but what he did only made everything worse." Mika told me. She looked down, the memories obvously catching up with her.

"So...what did he do?" I asked, hoping Mika would continue.

"He shot him. Eiri is not exactly the type of person who thinks before he does. The effects of his action are ever-lasting, I will tell you that. He used to be just like you, fun-loving and full of energy. Now, he refuses to let anyone in, let alone show his feelings." Mika finished. She sighed.

It all made sense now. No wonder why Eiri was so distant! At least everything made more sense now.

"Thanks for telling me, I know it must of been hard!" I replied. I finished the coffee and got up.

"No problem. But remember, do not tell Eiri I told you. And keep your promise." Mika said. I nodded and waved goodbye to her.

Since that day, I always seemed to think about this whenever I saw Eiri. It obviously made it hard for me to connect with him, talk to him like a civilized human being.

The next time Hiro and I met, it was hard to not tell him. After all, he was my best friend. I told him everything. Holding something back was not really a option for me.

"So, how are things with Eiri?" Hiro asked me suddenly. We were back at the cafe, once again.

"Good, I suppose. We make out a lot." I replied, smiling. Hiro laughed.

"Well, that's always a good thing I guess!" Hiro replied. I knew that he was leading on to something.

"How is the music going for my song? Any progress?" I asked, trying to change the topic. I knew that if we talked about Eiri any longer, I would spill the details about Eiri's past. Definitely something I should try not to do.

I would continue, but the conversation was really boring after that. We just talked about Bad Luck, Ryuichi's sudden appearance at the Ask! concert, and such. I felt happy that I did not spell my guts about Eiri. I cared too much about Eiri to let it go like that.

Speaking of Eiri, things grew a little more intense when I next saw Eiri. We had the biggest arguement, much bigger and much more effective than our last.

"Why don't you shut up? Just because we kiss, you suddenly think we are going out? I do not date guys!" Eiri shouted, inraged.

"I don't either...I just..." I stammered.

"You just thought wrong. Now leave." Eiri replied. He almost pushed me outside, that was how surprised and shocked I was.

That moment almost broke our relationship. Eiri had never used so much force before, so much feeling. It seemed as if he really...hated me.

And that thought killed me.

Or would of, frankly.


	3. Track 3

**When I Come Around**

**Track 3**

**Author's Note: **So sorry for not updating sooner, I've been writing various other stories and I had to cook up some ideas for this story! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Somehow, I ended up at Eiri's door the next morning.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it pretty clear that I don't want to have any kind of romantic relationship with you." Eiri said, once he opened the door. It's almost like he knew it was me.

"I just feel bad about this. I hope it hasn't ruined your reputation or anything." I replied, although I only meant half of that.

"No one knows. Yet. I didn't mean to scare you off, but I'm afraid of what would happen if we really started dating. The whole gay thing is new to me." Eiri said. For the first time, he was actually showing some feelings. Being honest and real with me!

"Me too, but it doesn't mean that we just ignore how we feel!" I stated.

That was when Mika showed up, again.

"Shuichi. You're becoming a familiar face around here, now aren't you?" Mika commented, standing right in back of me. When I turned around, she gave me this smart-alec kind of look that she seemed to always give me.

"Hi, Mika. I was just stopping in to say hello!" I exclaimed. Mika rolled her eyes and brushed past Eiri and me into the house.

Eiri and I ended up meeting in front of the studio the next day. Tohma decided that we needed to have a meeting- and ASAP, for some odd reason. Eiri stopped me right as I was about to walk in.

"Hey." he said. I was expecting some sort of explanation as to why he stopped me so quickly.

"Uh, hi!" I replied, in my usual cheerful manner.

Eiri smoked his cigarette as we both stood there awkwardly. Before you knew it, he had grabbed my face and kissed it quickly.

"See you later." he said. I almost didn't hear him, I was that shocked. Sure, we had kissed before, but never in public! And especially not in front of the STUDIO!

As soon as I walked in, Hiro, Suguru and Tohma were facing me.

No one said anything. Tohma just walked to his office and cued us to follow. I hoped they didn't see Eiri kiss me.

"Shuichi, I wanted to ask you something." said Tohma, with that familiar cup of coffee near his mouth. He took a sip and waited for my answer.

"What?" I asked.

"You and that Eiri Yuki guy. You two were looking awfully friendly just then." Tohma replied.

I swallowed a ball of flem at that moment. _Oh god, he did notice. Well of course he did! Things just don't go unnoticed like that!_

"We're friends. He stopped to say hi." I defended. Tohma nodded.

"Sure didn't look like it. But whatever. I guess your personal life doesn't affect the group as a whole." Tohma responded. At that moment, I knew things would not be the same. It finally hit me that people could find out about us, since we are both in the public eye. What would they think about Eiri? Would it damage his career? Screw that, what about me? And I am just getting started!

"Anyhew, we have some business to cover. Your first performance was, well, not the best that it could have been. So we're going to make sure your next will blow away everyone and convince them that you're the next big thing, which you are." Tohma quickly explained. Flashbacks of the evil band Ask! and Ryuichi flooded my head.

We practiced for a good 2 hours until Tohma felt satisfied. He told me to work on some new lyrics (in part of the "blow away crowd" plan) and to get some rest. Hiro and I headed back to the café. By now, we were regulars, so the waiter quickly delivered us our lattes and me my blueberry muffin.

"Did you say anything to Tohma?" I asked Hiro, in need of some reassurance.

"No. Why would I do that? Tohma doesn't need to know about your personal life." Hiro reassured, dumping 2 packets of sugar into his coffee.

"Then Suguru might of said something…he was there, after all!" I said, jumping to a conclusion. Hiro laughed.

"Tohma was there, you idiot! It was me, Suguru and Tohma, all looking on." Hiro replied.

"Oh…well I guess that explains it. I just hope he doesn't act differently towards me." I said, fooling around with the empty sugar packet that Hiro had used. I always seemed to do this when I was frustrated, or bored. Or if I just acted like a complete idiot.

After Hiro and I parted, I raced back to my apartment to pen down some new lyrics. I was feeling quite inspired then, after everything that had happened to me. I had a sudden interest in guys, Bad Luck was really beginning to shine. Plus, Tohma would beat my little head in if I didn't come up with anything.

I finished two songs, typed them up and printed them. I went to Eiri's to show him my new lyrics, hoping he'd at least give them a chance.

"Hey Eiri, I finished 2 songs!" I exclaimed, taking the 2 papers and handing them to Eiri. He took them and sat down on that long, black leather couch, the couch where I always seemed to find Eiri. Either there or in his office.

"These are ok. But they need some major work." Eiri commented. He took out a pen and started writing suggestions on the back. "Don't get too excited though. If you want a hit, you need to write something that is different. Something that has never been attempted before." he continued. I sat down next to him.

"Well, what should I write?" I asked. Eiri was an expert on writing, so I trusted him with the future of my song.

"I don't know. It is up to you." he said, vague like he always was. I sighed and got back up.

"Well, I guess I'll go." I replied. Eiri didn't say a thing, just let me walk off like he always did.

It was only a matter of time before people found out about us. Eiri and I, I mean. Especially with our much talked about "performance" coming up, I knew then that something was about to happen. Something that would change everything.

* * *

**Track 3 done! And Track 4 to go…my favorite Track! Yay! Anyways, please R&R and spread the love of Gravitation. Peace out!**


	4. Track 4

**When I Come Around**

**Track 4**

**A/N: **Wow, I'm on Track 4 already! And that's a good thing, because I have Volume 2 of the Gravitation Anime DVD's (and currently working on getting 1, 3, and 4). So, in writing these next three chapters, I can accurately blend the episode plots and my own ideas together! How much fun will that be?

* * *

Believe it or not, the next day was even more hectic and confusing than the last.

Sakano rushed into the studio with a huge smile on his face, and threw a paper into my face.

"You're getting a new manager! YOU'RE GETTING A NEW MANAGER!" he exclaimed, as if I had not heard him the first time. At first, I was confused as to why Sakano was _happy _about being boosted as manager. Not necessarily a good thing. But, after I saw our new manager slam the door open and place his scruffy-looking boots onto the ground, I knew it was a change for the better.

"Stop right there!" he said, pointing a gun at us. I immediately took back my thoughts and hid behind Hiro, frantically. In spite of all our scared reactions, the guy laughed.

"Hah, just kidding! It wasn't loaded!" he said soon after, chucking the gun on the floor and smiling. "I'm K, your new manager. I expect good things from you fellas."

Sakano smiled, although he was still shaking from the gun prank. "Since I'm not exactly the best manager, we decided that K would manage you and I would be your producer." he said, surprisingly calm.

Hiro and I looked at each other weirdly, neither of us really knowing what was going on. _So K's going to be our new manager, and Sakano is now our producer. Ok, Shuichi, you can do this. Everything's gonna get better, right?_

"So, K, when's our next gig?" Hiro asked, out of the blue. Suguru looked at him oddly, and I was just happy that someone asked something to break up the odd silence.

"In a few hours!" K exclaimed. Sakano instantly began to sweat and I jumped up and down in excitement.

"WHEN? WHERE? AND WHATTTT?" I screamed, in one of my hysterical moods. K laughed at me and smiled once again (he seemed to smile a awful lot)

"Just follow me boys. We've got it all covered." he said, not answering my question and making me more curious.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later…**

We were at a television studio. Yes, that meant that we would be performing on television! This announcement from K brought applause to the room we were in (apparently a conference room, because of the coffee in the middle of the table and the huge whiteboard at the front)

"Oh yeah, you'll be competing on a game show!" K mentioned, as if he forgot that VERY important detail. Suddenly, the applause stopped and Sakano fell on the floor.

"Competing? As in "not performing," K?" Suguru asked. K nodded his head. Hiro hit his against the table. I just stared off into space, madly in disbelief. We couldn't be on a game show! People didn't even know our music! That would just be…wrong.

"I'm sorry guys, I know I forgot the details. But hey, just be happy that you're appearing on TV! You know your rival band Ask! wanted this opportunity! And you might win the 1 million dollar prize, who knows?" K said enthusiastically. Wait a second… 1 MILLION DOLLARS? Suddenly, I was excited again.

"We don't want a million dollars. We want to perform." Hiro complained.

"But that's not right! It just can't be!" Sakano added, still on the floor frustrated and upset.

"We are a band, not a bunch of game show contestants who mindlessly hit a buzzer all day and night!" Suguru commented.

K looked at me, waiting for my comment. For once, I had nothing to say.

During all of this, I thought about Eiri. Would he watch the show if he knew I would be on it? Or would he not watch it, claiming that he didn't watch much TV (which I knew was true). I sure hoped that he watched us, even if we weren't performing. It would mean a lot.

Before I had a chance to think about anything else, K ordered us to get ready. Makeup people put all this foundation crap on my face (I thought that was for girls!...), hair people combed and trimmed my hair (and I had just got it trimmed…), and wardrobe people de-linted my jacket. After all that fuss, we all were rushed onto the stage, which was bright and lighted heavily. It almost gave me a headache.

What really started my headache, however, was the yell of the game-show host as filming started.

I have to say, however, that K did a good job in picking out a good gig for us. Sure, we weren't performing, but it was fun to slam your hand on the buzzer and give a answer.

We were actually close to winning, too!

Until Hiro whispered something completely crazy into my ear.

"Shuichi, we should ask to perform as a prize instead of winning the money!" he whispered. My eyes bugged out of my head as Suguru took over for us answering the questions. That would be…cool.

"Well, go ask K and Sakano. They're right there!" I replied, pointing to K and Sakano, who were right behind the director.

So, Hiro went up to them and asked them. At first they seemed unsure, but after a small discussion they green lighted our idea.

After it was confirmed by the network, and announced by the game show host, us 3 worked our butts off to win. Even when I had to run like a little hamster on a treadmill, I managed to get most of the questions correct.

"Alright teams! Now, your last question." the host started. "Name the popular romance novelist who is a bestseller with ladies nationwide. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is very private about his personal life."

Hiro and Suguru jumped at the sound of this question. They obviously knew who he was. And they seemed to think that I did too.

Then it clicked in my head. _EIRI YUKI! _

"EIRI YUKI!" I screamed. There was a bout of silence, until applause suddenly exploded.

"Congratulations to the Bad Luck team! You win a performance on our stage, right here and right now!" the host announced. I raced back to Hiro and Suguru and hugged them madly. WE HAD WON!

After that, it was all a blur. We performed our new single, The Rage Beat, and after we were done, the crowd exploded in applause. I smiled at the crowd, truly grateful that we got the opportunity to sing in front of millions.

Meanwhile, Ask! was standing in the viewing room, obviously mad. They whined and complained to the station, Tohma, and most importantly, us. "You don't deserve to perform on TV! You're new!" "Why are THEY on TV, and not us?" were some things they said. It left a bad taste in our mouths.

I was shocked to, when I got to Eiri's apartment, to see Eiri sitting in front of the TV and watching the show. He glanced at me and turned the TV off.

"I saw your little game show there. Pretty interesting, I guess." he commented.

And all of my problems just seemed to flutter away.

* * *


	5. Track 5

**When I Come Around Track 5**

Author's Note: Long-awaited, I know! So sorry for not updating sooner! I'm just a loser like that and I'm unable to write things really quickly. I need time to think and plot out my stories. Final exams and the pressures of the end of the year might be contributing to this prolonged chapter too, though. Anyways, enough blab. Here is the long-awaited Track 5!

_"Madoronda noise ga asu o keshisaru mae ni Yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete"_

I stopped for a second. _Dang I messed up!_

This usually happens a lot when we practice, and it seemed to be happening more than ever now that I was somewhat dating Eiri.

Sakano always had something to cheer us up with. "Now don't worry! Practice makes perfect, and I'm sure you'll get it soon!"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Let's just face it. Shuichi has other things on his mind."

Thoughts of Eiri were crossing my mind when K opened the door violently like he always seemed to do.

"Guess what?"

Hiro, Suguru, Sakano, and I all looked at K with suspicious looks.

"Ok, since no one seems to know, I'll tell you. I have booked Bad Luck for their very own concert, no opening for Ask! this time. Only you." K stated. A blast of sugar seemed to go into my bloodstream, because I was jumping on the walls like I usually did. This was huge!

"When will it be?" a seemingly non-fazed Suguru asked. K smiled.

"Two days."

"TWO DAYS?" Sakano started freaking out, his brown eyes pulging from his head in surprise. "We're not going to be ready by THEN!"

"Sure you will. Everyone loves you after your appearance on that game show, and that should be enough inspiration to work hard and play a good show." K explained.

After practicing our little heads off, Hiro and I took the easy route and took the back way home. We did this sometimes, just to talk and recap on the day's happenings.

"So, can you believe we're having a concert already?" Hiro commented.

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean, sure, I've always dreamed of the moment when I'd become famous and have success, but I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"I know what you mean. Just a few weeks ago we were nothing. We didn't even have a manager or anything." Hiro commented, picking up a scrunched-up hamburger wrapper and throwing it into the trash.

Before I could say anything, we heard a girl's scream from ahead. Running, we went to see what she was screaming about. A young girl with long brown hair was caught in the grasp of 2 older men, itching to get out.

I couldn't take the sight any longer. With force, I grabbed 1 man's arm and yanked it away from the girl, releasing her from his grasp. Hiro took the other guy and did just the same. Their bodies quickly faced us in a matter of seconds, demanding to know why we had intervined.

"Hey, whatcha doin?"

"We're Bad Luck, and we're going to kick your butts!" Hiro and I proclaimed, kicking the guys to the ground. They were too in shock to do anything, so we both grabbed markers and wrote "Bad Luck" and our names all over their faces.

Meanwhile, the girl was standing there, observing. After making sure that the guys weren't going to get up and cause harm, we both introduced ourselves to this girl and offered to take her out to dinner. She nodded and smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hiro asked. We were now at Chum's Diner. The girl sat directly across from us.

"Well, I'm looking for someone. Someone I haven't seen in a long time." she explained.

My eyebrow raised at this answer. I wondered who she was looking for. "Who are you looking for?"

"Eiri Yuki, have you heard of him?"

Now my mouth was hanging like a loose hinge. "Dddid yoouuu say Eiri Yuki?" I stammered.

"Yes. He is my fiancee."

Both Hiro and I were now staring at this girl totally and utterly speechless. Did she say she was...engaged...to Eiri?

The girl gave us weird looks. "What, you know him?"

I wanted to scream at that little twit for stealing my man away from me! I also wanted to yell at Eiri for not telling me he was ENGAGED. I was dating a ENGAGED man! You can't imagine how brutally shocked I was.

Needless to say, Hiro and I left at that moment. I honestly didn't even care if the girl got lost looking for Eiri. She couldn't possibly be engaged to him. She seems to be so shallow and fake...Eiri isn't into people like that. It must of been a mistake.

I said goodbye to Hiro and made my way to Eiri's for a decent explanation. But, when I opened the door, someone with black hair opened the door.

I was shocked at first. "Um...who are you?"

The guy smiled and pulled me inside. "Why, I'm Eiri's brother Tatsuha. Pleasure to meet you." He took my hand and shook it hardly, leaving a red mark on my hand.

"Um...nice to meet you too." I replied. I felt hesitant around him until I looked at the TV and heard Ryuichi's voice.

"You like Little Nasper?" I asked.

"Like them? I kinda love them! Ryuichi is like my god." he said. We were now 2 inches away from the TV screen and the music was pounding in my ears loudly. Tatsuha was licking the TV screen now, staring at Ryuichi lovingly. _What is wrong with this dude? Sure, I love Ryuichi too, but not that much!_

"Um...what are you doing..?" I asked.

"Just showing my love for Ryuichi." he replied, looking at me. His eyes glimmered. "Actually, you look a lot like Ryuichi."

Now I was pinned to the floor, his heavy breath surrounding me. I wondered if he was going to try anything. Actually, I thought he would try something.

"What are you doing now? GET OFF ME!" I screamed, trying to push him off with all my might. However, as Eiri, Tatsuha was too strong and resisted my force.

The door shook as a key was entered into the doorknob. I quickly tried again to get Tatsuha off me but he resisted again. It resulted in Eiri seeing Tatsuha over me.

Yes, Eiri. He had to walk in. Tatsuha smiled and finally got off me.

"We were just having some fun, Shuichi and I." Tatsuha explained. Eiri placed his coat on the couch and acted as if it was no big deal. Yeah, no big deal that your BROTHER was on top of your BOYFRIEND!

Once Tatsuha left, it was finally time to talk to Eiri about all that fiancee garbage. "So, Eiri, when were you going to tell me that you're engaged?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Didn't think it was important."

ÒIMPORTANT? You don't think telling your boyfriend that you're engaged is not IMPORTANT?" I screamed, freaking out a little at the thought.

"We're not even dating, really. I figured you'd find out on your own anyway, and you did." Eiri explained.

"Are you even in love with her?" I asked. We were now sitting on the couch.

"No. She's the one in love. It was kind of forced because my parents thought it would be good for me. She's your typical rich snot." Eiri continued.

Now this explained some things. "Oh yeah, and what was that with your brother? He kinda freaked me out with the whole Ryuichi thing."

"That's just Tatsuha. He latches on to whatever Ryuichi-like thing he can find." Eiri said. "Now, get out."

"What?" I replied.

"I've answered all your questions, so get out. I'm expecting a visitor." Eiri said. I sadly walked towards the door and left. When I was going down the hall, I noticed Eiri's fiancee walking by, giving me a cold look. Now I knew what kind of visitor Eiri was expecting.

And I really didn't like the idea of it.


End file.
